C'est aujourd'hui
by JuneCrescent
Summary: " Je ne le savais pas encore, mais c'était aujourd'hui que ma nouvelle vie commençait " Akuroku, M pour les prochains chapitres
1. Chapter 1

Titre : C'est aujourd'hui

Rated : T pour ce prologue assez sombre

Disclaimer : Tout est à Square Enix T_T

Je vous retrouve en bas

* * *

C'est aujourd'hui.

J'ai seize ans aujourd'hui, petit de taille, les cheveux blonds les yeux océans, je réponds au nom de Roxas. Je descends doucement de mon lit pour ne pas réveiller mon jumeau. Manque de bol il est assez sensible et émerge de son sommeil les yeux embués. Ses cheveux châtains dressés en pique sur sa tête étaient toujours égaux à eux-mêmes, même après une nuit. Puis il me regarde et affiche un grand sourire.

" - Roxy, c'est notre anniversaire aujourd'hui, on à seize ans ! s'exclama le brun.

\- Je sais Sora, on grandit hein. "

Le dit Sora se jeta contre moi et je le réceptionnai ayant l'habitude de ses démonstrations d'affection. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, _heureux_.

Je lui réponds par un ébouriffement de cheveux. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Etre heureux me semblait complètement abstrait depuis un bon bout de temps. On me disait dépressif et anxieux. C'était peut-être le cas qui sait. J'ai un petit ami, oui je suis gay. Je le sais depuis mes douze ans où j'ai compris que les filles ne m'attiraient pas. Mes parents l'ont bien pris, mais parfois c'était un peu compliqué dans la rue. La rumeur s'était vite répandue dans ma ville. On m'avait déjà insulté parfois même frappé mais avec le temps ça s'était calmé. Enfin bref, revenons en à mon chéri. Il était de deux ans mon aîné et s'appelait Xemnas. Il avait le teint mat et de longs cheveux argentés qui lui allaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. J'adorais les coiffer. Il n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler affectueux ni fréquentable. Mais j'étais dépendant affectivement de lui. Alors, je restais. Même si tous les soirs la souffrance de cette relation m'empoisonnait lentement. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier. J'avais tout prévu depuis des semaines, je passerais une journée agréable avec mon jumeau qui sera bientôt unique, j'embrasserais mes parents pour la dernière fois, prendrais mon frère contre moi puis j'irais me balader avec Xemnas près de la rivière à la tombée de la nuit ensuite je lui annoncerai que je le quitte. Enfin, je le laisserais et marcherais vers cette horloge, monterais tout en haut puis me laisserais lassement tomber dans le vide. Et tout sera enfin fini.

Je sortis de mon lit, Sora s'étirant. Je me tournai vers lui, et dans un élan d'affection, je l'enlaça.

" - ça va pas mon Roxas ? S'inquiéta t'il.

\- Si, c'est un peu comme ton cadeau, d'ailleurs tiens, c'est pour toi." Dis-je, cachant mon émotion comme je le pouvais.

Je lui tendis un paquet, j'étais triste pour ce petit bout d'homme dont j'allais briser le cœur, enfin il m'oubliera assez vite. Il l'ouvrit et ses yeux scintillèrent avant de se rejeter sur moi. Il me remercia au moins pendant dix minutes. J'avais fais graver un bracelet en argent avec nos initiales à l'intérieur. Lui m'a offert un collier avec une petite clé, le manche est jaune avec un petit porte-clé à tête de Mickey. Je trouve cela adorable, je le porterais. Je lui demandai alors de me le nouer autour du cou ce qu'il fit. La journée se passa tranquillement, mes parents m'avaient offert beaucoup l'argent et quelques livres, je leur souris. Sora, lui, avait eu le scooter qu'il demandait depuis si longtemps. Il était tout content, je lui souris, j'avais aussi mis une cinquantaine d'euros en commun avec mes parents et pour la deuxième fois il me serra contre lui. Puis il fut temps d'aller rejoindre Xemnas. Prenant conscience que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais ces murs, touché mes parents et mon frère, je me sentis bizarre. Je serrai doucement ma mère contre moi, sa chaleur m'enivrait, grande, les cheveux bruns noués en une tresse, elle avais toujours prit soin de nous. Elle aussi allait avoir de la peine un temps. Puis je fis un signe à mon père. On n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Sora m'accompagna alors dehors, devant le portail, il me dit :

" - Je suis sûre qu'elle nous regarde de là-haut. chuchota-t-il. "

Je le regardai avant de l'étreindre. Je le serrai de toutes mes forces, je sentais mon cœur se serrer, j'eus comme une envie de fondre en sanglots. " Pardonne-moi Sora mais ma souffrance est trop grande ", je pensais fort. Je le gardai dans mes bras une quarantaine de secondes. Je savais que si je le lâché avant je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Il n'avait jamais reparlé d'elle depuis _l'accident_. Je le lâchai enfin et m'éloignai de lui.

" - Ne m'attends pas, je dors chez Xemnas ce soir. Mentis je.

\- D'accord Roxy à demain. Me répondit-il simplement.

\- A demain... "

J'avais déjà tourné les talons et les larmes coulées. En dix minutes, j'arrivai devant le lac, une grande silhouette m'attendait là-bas. Je n'en revenais pas. J'allais vraiment le faire.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il me salua et posa un baiser sur mes lèvres auquel je répondis en le poussant.

" - On doit parler Xemnas. Je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus. C'est fini entre nous, tu m'as fais trop de mal, j'ai beau essayer, mais je n'arrive pas à te pardonner. Comprends-tu que notre relation m'est toxique ? Elle me tue chaque jour un peu plus, mais j'étais accro à toi et aujourd'hui je suis à ma limite. C'est fini entre nous. N'essaye jamais de me recontacter. Tu as assez empoisonnez ma vie avec tes promesses non tenues. "

Puis je pris mes jambes à mon cou, courant hors de la portée de mon ancien petit ami. Les gouttes d'eau dévalaient à présent alors que je m'approchais du clocher. Le trajet fut comme mon adolescence, empli de douleur et de larmes. Je me trouvais devant les escaliers pour accéder en haut du bâtiment. Je montais pas à pas, à chaque marche mon cœur me faisait un mal de chien. Je sentais la mort se rapprocher, s'en étais presque grisant. Dans la nuit, hors de tous les regards, tout me semblait tellement plus facile. Plus je montais, plus ma vie défilait devant mes yeux. Une enfance simple, joyeuse, sans prise de tête. _Sora_... Je revois son visage souriant, je réentends son rire. Il aura été un jumeau parfait. _Mes parents_... eux aussi avaient été irréprochables. Puis enfin son visage d'ange me revint en tête, _elle_ , que j'étais censé protéger. _Elle ,_ qui s'était aussi suicidée, il y a de cela près de dix mois. Je pensais pouvoir surmonter cette douleur mais chaque jour, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde elle était présente. Son absence m'insupportait. L'absence de ma petite sœur...

Alors j'arrivai en haut. Je foula le sol, le même sur lequel elle avait marché il y a de ça dix mois. Je sentais la brise du vent sur mon visage. Puis je m'approchai du rebord ne m'autorisant aucun coup d'œil en bas. Je devais bien être à une cinquantaine de mètre au-dessus du sol. Aucune chance de survie. Alors je m'autorisai des dernières paroles.

" Je te rejoins enfin ... _Naminé_ ... "

Je respirai pour la dernière fois avant de me pencher vers l'avant. J'y été. Plus moyen de reculer, j'allais mourir. Je me sentis basculer vers l'avant. Pourtant je ne chuter pas. Je sentis un bras sous mon ventre me tirer en arrière.

 _C'est aujourd'hui... Je ne le sais pas encore, mais c'est aujourd'hui que ma nouvelle vie commença..._

* * *

Voilà mon prologue ! Je sais il est vraiment pas joyeux Ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez les détails de pleins de choses dans les chapitres à venir.

Je vous rassure toute la fanfiction ne sera pas aussi sombre, je vous embrasse et à plus tard pour la suite 3

Ps : si vous avez aimez, juste un mot : review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà 3:

Dans ce chapitre j'introduis une OC qui sera là en second plan mais j'en ai besoin pour mes futurs projets. Je n'ai pas utilisé les autres filles déjà existantes car j'ai déjà des projets pour celles qui auraient pu faire l'affaire et puis j'avais envie de mettre ma touche. J'espère que cela vous ne dérangera pas, sur ce je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

Je voulais vraiment mourir alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable suis-je dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu ? Il ou elle me ceinture en essayant de me calmer, je me débats, le bord est proche, mais si je tombe j'emmène cette mystérieuse personne avec moi. Vous savez, j'étais prêt à tout pour ne plus être, je ne distinguais plus le bien du mal et la douleur m'avait transformé, me rendant fou de souffrance. Alors si je devais entraîner une autre personne avec moi pour être en paix tant pis. J'étais décidé. Puis je l'ai regardée l'espace d'une demi-seconde et tout a changé. Je la connaissais. Hikari... L'une des meilleures amies de Naminé. Elle avait le visage en larmes, des sillons noirs sous ses yeux, vestiges de maquillage. Elle souffrait. Sora souffrait. Mes parents souffraient. Et j'étais sur le point d'eux aussi les abandonner. Je venais de me rendre compte. Je n'étais pas seul à avoir si mal seulement j'avais tellement gardé ce sentiment de désespoir en moi qu'il en était devenu incontrôlable. Je ne pû m'empêcher de m'éloigner du bord, les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais j'avais déjà été faible trop longtemps. Un son me parvint, quelqu'un accourait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici bordel ?! hurlait le nouveau venu.

Hikari ne me lâchait pas, sanglotant toujours, tenant mon gilet à s'en faire blanchir les poings. Je la serrais contre moi maladroitement, je l'avais souvent vue mais je ne m'étais jamais réellement intéressée à elle. Naminé m'en avait parlé quelques fois, c'était une jeune femme remplie de vie et très fusionnelle avec son frère aîné. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue c'était à l'enterrement de ma sœur, on avait un peu discuté et ce qui m'avait frappé, c'était son air impassible, comme si on lui avait retiré sa raison de vivre et c'est là que j'ai compris que Naminé et elle n'était pas seulement amies. Personne ne la revue au lycée après ça, des rumeurs disaient qu'elle été tombée en dépression mais je n'y avais jamais fait attention, trop occupé à broyer du noir.

Soudainement elle se détacha de moi me tenant toujours par le bas de mon gilet pour éviter que je tente de me relaisser tomber. Devant nous se tenait un jeune homme qui devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que moi, il faisait bien un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, il avait des cheveux rouges en pique, des yeux verts qui nous scrutaient, attendant une réponse. En dessous de ses yeux il y avait deux triangles renversés tatoués.

\- Roxas s'est penché pour voir les lumières de la ville et il a basculé en avant. Je l'ai juste rattrapé mais j'ai eu très peur... Mentit sans aucune hésitation l'adolescente.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu tomber toi aussi ! Et puis tu le connais ? Réprimandas le rouge.

\- C'est... le frère de Naminé... Chuchota Hikari les yeux d ans le vide.

Tout d'un coup son air se radoucit. Il me regarda et me tendit une main.

\- Tu as eu de la chance que j'ai eu l'idée d'emmener ma soeur sur l'horloge ce soir. À l'avenir évite de faire le con. Sinon moi c'est Axel. C'est bon c'est retenu ?

Je minaudai un petit oui et lui serra la main. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose en cet instant. C'était de courir chez moi, je fut pris de panique, et si Sora faisait une bêtise ? Et si quelqu'un était entrain de mourir ? Et puis Xemnas. Je l'avais quitté. Je ne regrettait pourtant pas mon geste. J'avais les yeux perdus dans le vague quand Hikari déclara :

\- Axel, il faut raccompagner Roxas en voiture, on peut pas le laisser rentrer tout seule en pleine nuit surtout par les temps qui courent.

Le dénommé Axel acquiesça. Je m'autorisa alors à regarder la jeune femme, elle avait les cheveux rose bonbon, elle essayait d'effacer les traces de mascara sur ses joues de porcelaine. Elle avait les même yeux que son frère mais en moins fascinant. L'adolescente portait une jupe noir avec une chemise à carreaux largement trop grande pour elle. Puis mes yeux se portèrent sur son aîné, il avait une chemise noire dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes et un jean délavé. Il été vraiment ...

\- Si tu as finis d'admirer ma splendeur on peut y aller. Me taquina l'intéressé.

\- C'est bon, je rentre à pied je suis pas un gamin non plus.

Je répondis froidement avant de m'en aller. Mal grès mes paroles je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré par la ville à l'heure là, et puis Xemnas devait avoir la rage contre moi. Mais j'allais devoir retrouver ma force d'antan, pour Sora, pour ma famille, pour celle qui avait aimée ma sœur. A cette pensée je me dis que j'irais voir Hikari plus tard pour la remercier de son silence et la questionner sur celui ci. J'arrivais en bas des escaliers quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je reconnu Axel.

\- Oh, allez c'est bon te vexe pas. Et puis moi je me suis pas vexé quand ma sœur m'a menti.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Me prends pas pour un con, je sais très bien que ce n'était pas un accident. Et crois-moi un jour je saurais ce qui t'a poussé à monter là haut tout seul, le visage en pleurs en plein milieu de la nuit. Me chuchota t-il.

Hikari apparu derrière l'homme qui venait de me dire ça le plus naturellement du monde. Elle était essoufflée.

\- Putain Axel la prochaine fois que tu m'attends pas je te fais bouffer les fleurs de Marly ! Et le vase avec ! S'énerva t-elle.

Je ne relevai pas le " Marly ", cela devait être le nom d'un de leur ami commun et puis les paroles de l'homme aux tatouages résonnés dans ma tête. Je montai dans sa voiture, je n'eus pas besoin de donner des explications sur la route à prendre vu le nombre incalculable de fois où Hikari était venue à la maison.

En sortant du véhicule je les remerciai mais Axel tint à me raccompagner à la porte et me glissa un mot dans ma main avant de repartir en silence en direction de sa voiture.

Dessus était simplement noté :

 _"Lundi à 17h au Café Kupo"_

* * *

Je m'excuse de cette énorme absence mais sans vous étalez ma vie j'ai eu une période assez dur émotionnellement et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à écrire.

Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimez ce deuxième chapitre, après si vous trouvez que le " déclic " de Roxas se fait vite c'est normal, pareil pour le fait qu'il pense plus vraiment à son suicide après qu'Axel les ai rejoints; il ne se rends pas encore compte de la gravité de l'acte.

Sinon sur un de mes anciens écrits on m'avait reproché que je décrivais Roxas comme faible, en fait je considère Roxy comme vraiment fort mais justement je voulais montrer comment l'impact d'un choc ou la douleur peut radicalement changé quelqu'un ^-^'

Voilà je vous retrouve dans pas longtemps et si vous avez des questions, si vous avez aimé ou des critiques à faire : REVIEWS X3


	3. Chapter 3

[ J'éditerais ce chapitre pour corriger l'orthographe au plus tard le 06/05/2016]

* * *

Il était 16h50, j'étais adossé au mur du café. Il m'avait donné rendez vous à dix sept heures et voilà déjà une demie heure que je poirauté. Ces derniers jours avaient été riches en émotions, quand je suis rentré j'ai un peu traîné avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle était toujours en état, comme si ... Naminé l'avait quitté i peine quelques heures. Le lit était défait, des feuilles et des pastels trainaient par terre. Une fine pellicule de poussière recouvrait ses livres. Les posters se décollaient doucement. J'avais alors prit un cadre photo, soufflant sur le verre, découvrant une photo où apparaissait notre famille, mon père Tidus, ma mère Yûna, Ventus notre aîné, Sora, moi et elle... elle... elle... Ses merveilleux yeux bleus et ses cheveux d'or. L'innocence même. On se ressemblait beaucoup physiquement. J'ai ravalé mes larmes et reposé la photo. Ensuite je me suis allongé sur son lit, prenant une peluche dans mes bras. J'avais mal à ce moment je me rendais compte qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. C'est comme ça, il fallait vivre avec. Plus tard dans la nuit j'étais revenu dans ma chambre, allant enlacer mon jumeau. Il s'était réveillé légèrement me demandant ce que je faisais là. Je lui avais répondu de se rendormir et que je veillais simplement sur lui. Le week-end s'était déroulé simplement, je me remettais doucement de ma rupture, prenant conscience de la bêtise que j'avais failli faire. Et puis plus tôt dans la journée je m'étais décidé à venir. J'ai dis à Sora que j'allais simplement me promener.

Voilà donc comment je m'étais retrouvé devant ce café, écouteurs dans les oreilles attendant ce cher Axel. J'ai un simple jean avec un T-shirt blanc. Je le vis arriver de l'autre côté de la rue. Ses cheveux flamboyants dressés en pics, un T-shirt noir à tête de mort avec un bracelet à pics et un pantalon noir. Il me salua de la main, je lui rendis son geste un peu timidement coupant ma musique et rangeant mon téléphone avec mes écouteurs dans ma poche.

\- Yo Roxas !

\- Bonjour Axel.

Nous nous asseyons à une table silencieusement.

\- Alors ça va mieux ? Avait demandé le rouge.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça. J'ai juste compris qu'il fallait que j'aide ceux que j'aime.

\- Belle mentalité, mais toi qui t'aide ?

Je grogna. J'avais pas besoin de son aide.

\- Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais en haut d'une horloge prêt à te jeter dans le vide ?

\- Fous moi la paix. J'avais haussé la voix, énnervé.

\- Ok ok, le sujet est clos pour aujourd'hui, relax blondie. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

J'aquiesça, commandant un thé vert. Lui prit une bière, cela nous représenté bien finalement. J'avais croisé les jambes, soupirant. Si je devais passer du temps avec cet émerguméne autant qu'on aprenne à se connaître.

\- Tu as quel âge ? J'avais demandé doucement.

\- Dix neuf ans le mois prochain et toi ?

Je commençais à me détendre, le serveur posant les boissons devant nous.

\- Seize depuis hier. Des frères et soeurs ?

\- J'ai ma soeur cadette avec qui je suis vraiment fusionnel que tu as vu hier soir et mon frère aîné de quatre ans, Reno. J'ai ma cousine Kairi qui est comme une soeur pour moi, enfant on a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Et toi alors ?

Je tiqua à la relation fusionnelle, alors comme ça il avait l'esprit de famille. L'envie m'en prit d'en savoir plus.

\- Eh bien mon jumeau Sora, mon aîné Ventus et Naminé. Niveau cousin je suis assez proche de Cloud. Il vit avec son mari en ville et c'est eux qui nous gardait petits avec Sora. Mais je n'aime pas parler de moi. Tu entends quoi par fusionnel ?

\- On dort ensemble, mange les même repas, jamais nous sommes restés plus de deux jours séparés, tous nos amis sont communs, oh avant c'était nettement moins poussé mais depuis l'histoire de Naminé... C'est compliqué pour moi de la laisser.

Je ne penser pas que la décision de ma soeur avec joué tellement dans la vie des gens. Axel, lui, buvait sa bière sans rien dire. Ma curiosité n'était tout de même pas rassasiée.

\- Et pour les histoires d'amour ?

\- Oh ce n'est pas un problème. Quand j'étais en couple elle dormait dans sa chambre mais j'ai un peu de mal, en ce moment elle à un petit ami. Enfin, elle est en couple avec le frère ,Sephiroth, de mon meilleur ami Riku. Et toi des amours ?

Surpris j'haussai un sourcil.

\- Aucun. "

Ayant tous deux fini notre boisson il me proposa de continuer la discussion chez lui. Sur le chemin le silence n'était pas vraiment pesant et plutôt confortable. Je vis d'ici un beau petit pavillon à deux étages assez moderne. Une moto était garée devant la porte et Axel fronça les sourcils.

" - Qu'est ce que c'est que cette moto...

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Mais non ! "

Le roux ouvrit la porte, un escalier était à droite il y avait l'accés au salon, cuisine et à une autre porte. Soudainement Axel s'exclama.

" - SEPHIROTH ! C'est sa moto ! Mais.. Que fait il ici ?"

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut simplement perturbé par de légers gémissements. J'ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que mon nouvel ami devenait livide. Derrière lui passa un jeune homme, les cheveux tout aussi rouge et des tatouages aux coins des yeux. Je l'identifia comme son frère, il tenait un bol de céréale et était simplement vêtu d'un caleçon. Il ne se formalisa pas du pourquoi de ma présence et me salua, Axel lui atrappa le poignet.

" - Reno par pitié dis moi que tu regarde un film de cul un peu trop fort.

\- Bah non je suis devant toi idiot. Mais t'en fais pas je les ai prévenus du danger et donner des préservatifs. "

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. D'un côté j'avais un frère au bord de la crise de nerf et de l'autre un qui mangeait tranquillement ses Miels Pops, semblant s'en foutre complétement que sa jeune soeur faisait des choses pas très catholiques dans la même maison.

" - Où ? Dit simplement le plus jeune d'une voix menaçante.

\- Baaah... En fait... Ils avaient besoin d'un lit deux places... Ils allaient pas prendre le lit des parents et t'as vu ma chambre... "

En deux secondes Axel poussa Reno et se précipita vers les escaliers. Le plus âgé passa devant, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et en haut des marches alors que son puiné n'étais qu'aux premières il renversa son bol avec les céréales. Malgrè le fait qu'il savait que cela ne le ralentirais pas j'ai vu au fin fond de ses yeux l'étincelle de l'espoir que ça le ferais gagné une myriade de seconde. Finalement l'aîné ouvrit la porte en grand hurlant aux deux tourteraux que Axel arrivait. Je monta à mon tour les escaliers par pure curiosité faisant attention à ne pas tomber et jamais je n'oublierais l'image de Reno hurlant et roulant par terre disant qu'il avait vu la longue épée de Sephiroth et qu'il ne s'en remettais pas. Regardant dans la chambre je ne trouva pourtant que Hikari regardant la scène bizarrement tendis qu'un homme assez grand, de longs cheveux argentés mettait pause sur le film de la télé. Plus personne ne parlait, seul le rire de Reno vint troubler ce silence, le dit Reno roula littéralement jusqu'à sa chambre criant que Axel devait nettoyer. Comprenant la supercherie Axel claqua la porte de sa chambre et redescendit rageusement. Cependant il loupa une marche à cause du lait et s'étala par terre. Je redescendit voulant voir comment il allez mais allant très doucement pour ne pas me ramasser j'entendis des portes s'ouvrir, regardant par derrière je vis la jeune femme lever un pouce vers la chambre de son frère qui lui rendit et elle lui chuchota un "merci". Alors le coup des céréales c'était simplement pour la prévenir. Alors ça c'était fort je devais l'avouer. Mais bon sang... Où est ce que j'étais encore tomber ?

Redescendant je demandai à Axel si je pouvais l'aider, il me dit que non et que je pouvais aller l'attendre sur le canapé. C'est ce que je fis, regardant les murs j'apperçevais tous les cadres. On y voyait le jeune homme accompagné de sa soeur et de son frère à différents âges. Une photo retint mon attention, dessus poser Axel qui devait avoir sept ans maximum sa soeur dans les bras et lui même étreint par son aîné. Les moments comme ça devaient être rares. Omnibulé par les images je n'entendis pas le rouge arrivé derrière moi. Sursautant je lui sourit cependant une question me brûlait les lèvres.  
" - Pourquoi avoir nettoyé ?  
\- Sinon ça n'aurait pas été fait et je ne supporte pas la saleté. "  
Maniaque. Je ne l'imaginais vraiment pas avec ce trait de caractère. Nous avions bavardés jusque dix huit heures, apprenant que dans leur famille l'escrime était une vraie institution et que la blague douteuse de Reno par rapport à l'épée de Sephiroth prenait tout son sens étant donné que c'était là que sa soeur et lui s'étaient rencontrés. Axel se débrouillait très bien aussi et en faisait depuis l'âge de six ans, il savait aussi faire la cuisine et entretenir une maison à ses dires. Riant je l'avais comparé à une femme d'intérieur. Quand j'ai vu l'heure je remercia vite mon ami avant de me précipiter vers la porte. Sora devait être mort d'inquiétude. Avant de refermer la porte le rouge me tendis un bout de papier avec son numéro. Souriant je lui promis de lui envoyer un sms quand je serais rentré.

* * *

Alors là j'ai aucune excuse pour le retard a part mes cours qui me bouffent tout mon temps ( je travaille à domicile yay ), je sais j'ai posté entre mais il faut savoir que mes OS je les écrit souvent en une fois et quand une émotion me submerge xD  
Sinon ce chapitre est spécial, on voit un peu ce que cela donne quand je sors du drame bien que je n'en sois pas totalement satisfaite. Je l'avais écrit une première fois et tout c'est effacé donc je l'ai un peu eu mauvaise et j'ai franchement l'impression que la deuxième écriture est moins bonne que la première xD  
Sinon je vous embrasse, là c'est sûr je mettrais jamais autant de temps, je pense à cette fic chaque jour et ai déjà une bonne partie de l'histoire en tête.  
Review ? X3  
Merci d'avoir lu !

chu ~


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou !  
Je sais mon Dieu ça fais longtemps et je m'excuserais jamais assez pour ça Q_Q L'inspiration m'avait quelque peu quittée et je ne faisais qu'écrire des petites choses dont je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite. J'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche et franchement je suis soulagée d'avoir pu enfin écrire quelque chose qui me plait et de pouvoir vous le faire partager.  
Attention, classé M pas pour rien, dans ce chapitre à cause de la violence.  
J'espère que vous aimerez, je vous embrasse et vous demande encore pardon ...  
Bonne lecture et une petite review sera toujours la bienvenue !

Non je ne possède toujours pas ni Square Enix, ni Disney, ni Kingdom Hearts ou ses personnages ;-; 

* * *

Finalement en rentrant je fu accueilli par un Sora larmoyant, inquiet comme ce n'est pas permis. Me mordant la lèvre je le pris dans mes bras, essayant de me faire pardonner. Finalement après une demi-heure d'étreinte et d'excuse mon jumeau me lâchait enfin. Essuyant les dernières petites larmes, je me dirige vers la cuisine. Mes parents avaient visiblement déjà mangé.

" - Je t'ai attendu pour manger.." Dit Sora, sortant un plat de pâtes du frigo pour le mettre dans la micro-onde.

Je lui souris, mettant le couvert pour deux. Une fois cela fini je pris place et attendis. Quelques minutes plus tard mon petit frère de six minutes posait ses fesses sur la chaise en face de moi, remplissant nos assiettes. Commençant à manger Sora m'interpellai.

" - Alors comment était ton rendez vous avec ce grand type aux cheveux rouges et aux tatouages ? "

Je déglutis, sursautant.

" - Mais tu me flic ou quoi ?!"

" - Calme Rox' Ventus est juste passé en voiture près du café."

" - Et il a vu ses tatouages ? Alors soit Ventus est un escargot en voiture soit je ne monterai jamais avec lui. Sinon c'est qu'un ami... A vrais dire, c'est le grand frère d'Hikari.. Hikari, tu sais, c'est.."

L'air froid Sora me coupait la parole.

" - Je sais qui est Hikari. "

" - .. Quoi qu'il en soit je l'ai revue. Elle a un copain, elle se remet doucement... Et puis elle est très fusionnelle avec son frère depuis l'accident.."

"- Je suis content pour elle... Dit, Roxy, tu comptes le revoir ? "

" - Ouais il.. Il y a de grandes chances."

" - La prochaine fois ne me ment pas. "

Je lui souris tendrement, l'air coupable. Finissant mon assiette, je débarrassais le tout et mis au lave-vaisselle. Une fois ceci fait, je partis dans la salle de bains, non sans avoir embrassé mon frère. Enlevant une par une mes couches de vêtements je sortais mon téléphone d'une de mes poches, le posant sur le lavabo. Puis je dépliais le fameux petit bout de papier, le triturant je m'assis en caleçon sur le rebord froid de la baignoire. Résigné je me saisis du cellulaire et lui envoyais un simple SMS.

[ Roxas : Hey, c'est Roxas, le blond avec qui tu as passé l'après-midi, tu remets ? Je suis bien rentré.]

Aussitôt le message envoyé je commençais à faire couler l'eau pour qu'elle se réchauffe, après tout je n'allais pas attendre sa réponse comme un pauvre malheureux. Alors que j'étais toujours assis le téléphone se mit à vibrer.

[ Axel : Ouais, bien sûr. Et content de l'apprendre, ton frère était pas trop inquiet ? ]

Alors comme ça il se souciait de Sora, ou peut-être était ce juste une façon de trouver un sujet de discussion.

[ Roxas : Si mais notre grand frère m'a vu avec toi donc il m'a juste demandé si l'on comptait se revoir et qui tu étais. ]

[ Axel : Et ? On se revoit ? ]

Je souris à cette question.

[ Roxas : Ouais il n'y a pas de raisons même si tu as une tête de pédophile. ]

[ Axel : T'es méchant. En plus, je suis même pas si vieux que ça. Enfin bref, quand et où ? =) ]

Je réfléchis quelques secondes alors que l'eau continuait de couler.

[ Roxas : Demain ? On pourrait aller manger à midi ensemble dans le fast-food du coin. ]

[ Axel : Oh oui ça me va. Alors à demain, bonne nuit Roxas. ]

[ Roxas : 'Nuit Axel. ]

Enlevant le dernier bout de tissu que je portais j'entrais dans la baignoire, laissant l'eau chaude couler le long de mon corps, épousant chaque courbe et venant déposer des gouttelettes au bout de mes épis d'or. Fermant les yeux le liquide dévalant mon corps, je réfléchissais et finis par m'asseoir. En cet instant je me sentais terriblement mal. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de rappeler Xemnas pour m'excuser et lui retomber dans les bras. Je finissais ma toilette ainsi, le coeur lourd et empli de tristesse. Sortant de la douche, je mis mon T-shirt et mon short, mettant mes affaires de la journée dans la machine à laver. Ensuite, je pris mon téléphone portable, composant le seul numéro que je connaissais par coeur et venant m'asseoir dans la chambre de Namine, serrant un coussin. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée ou non, mais je voulais juste lui parler.

" - Roxas ? "

Ma voix était tremblante, se cassant pour donner quelque chose d'assez aiguë finalement.

" - Xem.. Xemnas... Je..Viens me chercher s'il te plait.."

" - Ok, je serai chez toi dans 10 minutes. Habille toi. "

J'émets un petit oui avant de raccrocher. Néanmoins, j'effaçais tout de suite les messages avec Axel. Sora était encore au salon, je me rends donc dans notre chambre et mets ma veste blanche à col rouge orné de damiers et mon pantalon beige. J'enfile mes chaussures et descends à pas de loup, mais je suis très vite intercepté par mon frère.

" - Tu vas où Roxou ?"

Je joue avec mes doigts, me mordille la joue.

" - Je..Vais voir Xemnas.."

" - Ah.. D'accord, tu me raconteras hein. "

" - Évidemment. "

Je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de sortir et m'assieds sur le rebord du trottoir quand je vois une voiture noire arrivée. L'homme argenté que je connaissais si bien en sortis, s'avançant vers moi. Il s'assit passant un bras autour de ma taille tandis que je me mettais à pleurer, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Je suis resté là un bon bout de temps, les larmes coulant à flots sur mes joues de porcelaine, dans les bras de celui que je croyais aimer. Il me répétait qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais son unique amour et que, de toute façon, on se serait remis ensemble. Me prenant dans ses bras, il m'emmenait dans son véhicule, je me laissais faire. Une fois bien installé je le vis prendre place côté conducteur. Regardant le paysage défilé, je sentais néanmoins assez stressé. Je savais que mon acte de le quitter n'allait pas rester sans conséquence. Arrivé chez lui il m'avait pris par la main d'une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Emmêlant nos doigts, je le suivais, entrant dans son appartement. J'enlevais mes chaussures quand je le sentis me ceinturer par-derrière et posait sa tête sur mon épaule.

" - J'ai été très déçu Roxas.."

Je frissonnais, appréhendant la suite.

" - Excuse moi.. Xemnas.. Pardon..."

" - Sombre petite putain.."

Je baissais la tête alors que son poing rejoignait mon oeil gauche, la douleur était présente, mais après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait j'avais appris à me taire. Me tirant par mon bras il me jetait vivement contre sa table basse en verre qui implosa sous mon contact. Les centaines de petits morceaux de verre venaient se planter dans ma peau. Mon dos avait heurté avec violence le cadre en acier alors que ma tête avait heurté le sol. Xemnas me releva, m'attrapant par les cheveux avant de me conduire dans la salle de bains, me jetant contre le lavabo. Mon nez me faisait atrocement mal, je portais une main à celui-ci. Il était probablement cassé. Me crachant dessus l'argenté me laissait là dans un mélange de larmes et de sang. C'est vrai, je n'étais rien, une salope ou un connard tout simplement indigne d'être aimé, Xemnas avait raison, à part lui personne ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à moi. Je suis resté allongé pendant quatre heures, peut-être cinq jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Il était sous mes yeux, son regard empli de remords. S'abaissant mon bourreau me portait jusqu'à son lit, me déshabillant doucement. Une à une il pansait chacun de mes blessures, me répétant qu'il m'aimait, que ce n'était pas voulu et qu'il ne remonterait pas. Je me blottissais dans ses bras, peut-être qu'il disait la vérité et que maintenant que j'étais revenu il ne me ferait plus de mal. Posant ma tête encore bourdonnante contre son torse profitant des caresses qu'il me donnait sur mon cuir chevelu. Fermant les yeux, je ne pensais plus à rien sinon que ses bras, forts et réconfortants.

" - Il faut que je te ramène à quelle heure demain mon amour ? " M'avait-il demandé.

Je réfléchissais. Je ne comptais pas déprogrammer mon rendez vous avec Axel, après tout si je ne venais pas, il aurait été capable de venir sonner devant chez moi.

" - Mes parents partent au travail vers sept heures et reviennent vers midi.. Ce serait mieux entre ces heures qu'ils ne remarquent pas mon absence. "

" - Bien sûr, mon coeur. "

Rassuré par ses paroles, je fermais les yeux, honteux. J'étais retombé, une fois de plus.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey !

J'espère que vous allez bien, voilà un nouveau chapitre pour un peu approfondir la relation Xemnas / Roxas, le rating M est LARGEMENT justifié enfin vous allez voir pourquoi. Sur ce je voulais remercier mes lecteurs, qui me laissent des review ou pas, je vous aime !

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin j'étais dans ses bras puissants et réconfortants. Essayant d'ouvrir les yeux je me rendais compte que mon oeil droit me faisait un mal de chien et que ma paupière refusait délibérément de se soulever. Le radio-réveil n'affichait pas plus de 6h. Nous devions nous réveiller dans une heure trente, les blessures de la veille allaient être plus que difficiles à cacher, je craignais de devoir expliquer cela à quelqu'un. Seul mon jumeau connaissait mon calvaire mais je l'avais obligé à ne rien répéter. Enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou, j'inspirais son odeur, m'en imprégnant. J'étais comme drogué, pris au piège dans ma souffrance. Si je reste avec lui, il continuera son comportement, mais si je le quitte, ce serait insupportable, alors dans les deux cas rien ne s'arrangerait. Autant rester avec lui, au moins je ne suis pas seul. Il m'offre sa protection et puis je suis sûr qu'il m'aime réellement. Il m'a promis un tas de choses pour notre avenir, mais en contrepartie, je dois lui offrir tout mon être, toute mon attention et mon temps. Le faire passer avant moi quoi qu'il arrive. Et je le ferai, toute ma vie s'il le faut. Le goût métallique qui glisse dans ma bouche me ramène bien vite à la raison. Accepter ce genre de vie c'est accepter cette violence. J'étais désespéré, triste au possible, je ne voyais aucune solution, aucune échappatoire. Chassant toutes ces pensées, je me blottissais juste un peu plus, veillant à ne pas trop bouger. Que restait-il du Roxas si combatif, agressif ? Avec Xemnas, c'est comme si je n'étais plus qu'une pâle copie de moi-même. C'est fou ce que l'amour peut rendre con. Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais accepté ses avances. Mais maintenant je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, il bougeait dans son sommeil et je sens sa main caresser mon dos alors qu'il se réveille progressivement. Je croise ses yeux d'ors et lui souris alors que mon argenté dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Me relevant sur mes coudes, il m'ébouriffe les cheveux d'un geste tendre alors que je me lovais un peu plus dans ses bras. M'embrassant sur ma joue, il descend ses lèvres sur mon cou, y déposant un énorme suçon. Niveau discrétion s'est raté.

" - Que fais-tu réveillé si tôt ? "

" - Oh je sais pas.. J'arrivais plus à dormir alors je t'ai juste observé..."

" - Tu es vraiment trop mignon mon amour."

Je baisse mon oeil gauche en rougissant. Je le sens lever mon visage à l'aide de deux de ses doigts, m'observant. Doucement il passe son pouce sur ma paupière droite ce qui me fait tressauter. Il me regarde l'air coupable et je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, essayant de le rassurer. La situation peut paraître ironique, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Il me desserre légèrement avant de me laisser rouler sur le côté. Les plaies de la veille ont commencé leurs cicatrisations et me font un mal de chien, mais je n'en dis rien. Je le sens venir me coller, souffler dans mon cou et même le mordiller. Je n'en ai réellement aucune envie ce matin.. Pourtant, il vient se coller à mon dos, je peux sentir son érection pulsée contre ma cuisse et j'essaie de me défaire.

" - Xemnas... Pas ce matin..."

Grossière erreur. La gifle que je me prends me le rappelle. Ne jamais dire non ou lui désobéir. Alors que je me mets à pleurer, il me tire par les cheveux, me forçant à me coucher sur le ventre. Je sais très bien que rien ne sers de protester, ses 40 centimètres et ses 30 kilogrammes de plus lui donnent un avantage non négociable. Je tremble alors qu'il me dépouille de mes sous vêtements, la seule chose qu'il me restait comme tissu. Je pleure dans les draps, silencieusement alors qu'il bloque mes mains derrière mon dos. Je devrais être habitué, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour l'être de cette horreur... Je me sens honteux alors que je sens son sexe gonflé de sang me pénétrer d'un coup sec sans aucune autre forme de préparation. La douleur me scie en deux, je ne peux plus respirer alors que mon bourreau enchaîne les va et viens ne se préoccupant pas de moi. J'ai l'impression de mourir, de honte, de douleur, de tristesse, j'aime tant cet homme qui se plaît à me manipuler tel un vulgaire jouet. J'ai envie de mourir alors qu'une érection se forme malgré moi m'enfonçant un peu plus. Il s'en amuse, j'en pleure, si seulement j'avais pu me jeter de cette putain d'horloge. Je suis entrain de me faire violer par l'homme que j'aime, je crois qu'il n'y a pas pire humiliation. Alors qu'il se finit en moi, déversant son sale liquide que je sens couler le long de mes cuisses, je pleure doublement, mon sexe me faisait mal dans le besoin. Je le sentais me branler, m'obligeant à gémir pour lui jusqu'à ce que je me libère.

" - Tu vois Roxas que tu aimes cela... Quelle bonne petite pute tu fais. "

Me crachant dessus il partit se doucher, me laissant là dans un mélange de sperme et de sang, nu et tremblant. Je devrais avoir l'habitude, je me répète, je n'ai jamais vécu de relation amoureuse auparavant, peut-être est-ce comme cela que ça marche. Quelques minutes après je l'entends revenir. Il me traîne sans ménagement sous la douche. L'eau est brûlante, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'enfonce un millier de lames en même temps. Je hurle, il me frappe. Finalement il me savonne, ne faisant pas attention aux plaies et à ma chaire à vif. Je pleure alors qu'il coupe l'eau et me jette une serviette sans un mot avant de s'asseoir près de la baignoire. Je sens ses mains me sécher avec douceur, décidément Xemnas est et restera un mystère pour moi. Je le laisse faire en tremblant alors qu'il me sort de la douche, m'essuyant. Une fois sec mon bourreau me tend des vêtements que j'avais laissés chez lui.

" - Xem..Xemnas... Il faut.. D..Des bandages.."

" - Non. C'est ta punition."

Fermant mes yeux remplis de larmes je met en premier le pantalon noir. Le tissu accroche aux brûlures et aux coupures et je serre les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper une plainte. Ensuite, je passe mon t-shirt blanc. Les plaies de mon torse saignent encore et le sang tache doucement l'habit ce qui n'a pas l'air de déranger mon argenté de petit ami qui me jette à la figure un gilet gris que je m'empresse de mettre et de fermer jusqu'en haut. La sensation du tissu contre mes blessures est insupportable, mais je fais avec. Mon amant me prend la main, m'entraînant toujours sans un mot vers son entrée où il m'ordonne de me chausser ce que je fis. Sortant dans l'air froid du matin je monte dans sa voiture comme il me l'ordonne. Le trajet se fit en silence et j'osais à peine des coups d'oeils, ayant beaucoup trop peur. Arrivé devant ma maison il descend avec moi et m'accompagne devant le portail. Je devine les yeux océans de Sora derrière la fenêtre alors que Xemnas m'embrasse, me mordant la lèvre.

" - On se revoit dans trois jours, je passerais te chercher à 15h, sois-la."

Je lui réponds un petit oui et le vois disparaître dans sa voiture. Remontant l'allée, j'ouvre doucement la porte, comme je l'avais prédit mon jumeau se jeta sur moi. Je grince des dents à cause de la douleur.

" - Hey.."

" - Roxy ! Tu m'as manqué... Viens en haut je veux t'examiner." Dit-il d'un oeil sévère.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, je le suis. Arrivé devant le miroir il me tend du démaquillant. Lentement les bleus sur mon visage, mon oeil au beurre noir et ma coupure sur ma lèvre, apparaissent. L'air empli de tristesse Sora me demande de me déshabiller. Je m'exécute sans rechigner ne laissant que mon boxer. Mon brunet de frère affiche un air horrifié, il pleure doucement.

" - Ro...Roxas... ce n'est pas.. Possible, il ne faut pas que tu le revoies... Regarde moi ton état ! C'est horrible... Il va te tuer ! Et... Je ne veux pas te perdre... "

Je l'enlace, le tâchant de mon sang qui s'était remises à saigner, essayant de le rassurer comme je pouvais alors que moi-même je ne savais comment me sortir de ce pétrin. Finalement, il me lâche et commence à panser chacune de mes plaies silencieusement. Je suis entrain de lui faire un mal incroyable, mais je ne sais pas... Comment géré cela. Pourtant, j'ai un sale caractère et je ne me laisse jamais faire, mais avec Xemnas... Je suis tellement en colère contre moi, contre lui, contre le monde. Une fois fini je m'habille avec les habits que Sora avait gentiment préparés avant de descendre avec lui pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Bien qu'ayant une horrible envie de vomir, je me force pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Une fois ceci, je reçois un message d'Axel.

" Axel : Euh changement de programme. Ma soeur s'est fait larguer et elle est vraiment très triste. En plus ce connard l'a quitté pour un homme, elle croit que c'est sa faute, enfin bref. Elle peut venir avec moi en rendez vous ?"

Je souris tristement. C'est comme cela, les couples se font et se défont, chacun a ses petits tracas et ses peines d'amour.

" Roxas : Evidemment."

Je soupire, j'espère aussi un jour réussir à me défaire. 


End file.
